Happy Birthday Champ!
by Krysty
Summary: Balloon Fetish: It's John Cena's birthday, and his girlfriend, Stacy has a big surprise planned for him. Warning: Explicit sexual content


HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAMP

After Raw was over on my 30th birthday, I ran backstage and headed for the showers, wanting to get ready and get back to the hotel and to Stacy as fast as possible.

When I got back to the room, I stepped inside, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw what was waiting for me there.

There was Stacy, lying on the bed, BUCK NAKED, and buried under a huge pile of different coloured HAPPY BIRTHDAY balloons.

"Happy Birthday Champ." she said, winking.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Your birthday present. But if you really want it, you've got to pop your way through to it."

I smiled as I looked at her. I pulled a rather tightly filled blue one off the top of the pile. I then wrapped my arms around it, and squeezed with all my might...it squealed in protest, and then popped, LOUD!

"I'd be willing to bet that you want me to squeeze you, until you pop!" I said to her.

"I dunno about squeezing, but making me pop I'd quite enjoy." she replied, "So are you gonna finish opening your present?"

"In due time, let me pop my way to you sweetheart"

I grabbed two yellow balloons, one in each hand and decided to squeeze them against one another, getting a bigger bang for my buck so to speak. PAPAP rapid fire... this was turning out to be quite fun.

Stacy was wriggling around on the bed, displacing a few white balloons. I was more than eager to run over there and jump on the bed so I could pop her, but I knew with each pop, she was getting wetter.

"That was different" she said with a giggle. "What else have you got in store for the balloons?"

The look of innocence on her face was making my cock twitch in anticipation.

"I don't know yet... let's see how much of a fight they put up first"

I decided to target one particular bunch of balloons that she had tied together with red ribbon.

I took a dive and the balloons burst in a series of bangs that left my ears ringing.

Stacy squealed and nearly jumped off the bed.

She sat up then, and the balloons piled themselves around her waist. .

She picked out a pink one, and held it between her hands, her nails just very gently pressing into it.

"All right all right, I'll help you." she said.

"Oh yeah right, like you don't want to help. I see you squirming under there.." I said with a naughty smile.

Stacy dug her nails into the balloon, and then jumped, with a little squeal as it burst.

I didn't know what it was about this situation, but I was liking it.

The whole thing was so playful and innocent, but at the same time it was one of the most erotic things anyone had ever done for me.

I raised myself up and decided to go sit on the bed with Stacy, she really did have a way of making games like this interesting. I picked up one of the smaller balloons, and decided to play for keeps. I brought the nipple of the balloon to my mouth and bit down hard. POP. it stung my lips a little, but it was worth the look on Stacy's face.

She smiled a naughty smile. "Keep that up, and you're going to make me pop without even trying." she said.

"That's my intentions" I told her. I grabbed a balloon between my feet and stomped it a few times till it burst.

Stacy smiled wickedly at me again, and reached into the bed-side drawer. She looked so hot sitting there, amongst the pile of balloons. Her nipples were very hard, and I could tell she was aroused. I could almost smell her arousal on top of the smell of the latex...and it was actually turning me on. Stacy pulled out an un-inflated clear crystal balloon, this one had little pink hearts on it.

She started to inflate it, breath by breath it was making me twitch, I could see her start to smile as if filled, slowly and steadily... she wasn't slowing down and it wasn't long until I noticed what she had in mind for this particular balloon.

"Should I stop?" she said, winking. I knew she had no intention of stopping now.

" Not if you still want me to pop you..." I smirked. I had pulled out a pen from her bedside table, and was lining up my next victims for quick assasination... this was driving me wild.

Stacy brought the clear balloon back to her lips and blew into it again...it was very tight now...the neck was beginning to fill with air...it wouldn't take much more to pop it.

I started to pop the row I had placed together. the balloons didn't stand a chance, I was making sure that the force I used was too much for them to handle. Stacy squealed slightly with each pop, still inflating the balloon.

She closed her eyes, and took a very deep breath in. She blew it all out at once, and there was a deafening pop as the balloon exploded into a million pieces. Stacy jumped.

I nearly creamed my pants. I couldn't hold back any longer, I moved slowly in for a kiss, slipping a balloon in between our bodies, I loved hugging her close and popping a balloon together as we kissed.

"I'm so glad you understand Me, John. My last boyfriend didn't understand my fetish. He used to actually use it to tease me and make me feel like some kind of pervert."

"Well, you are a perv, it's just I'm a perv too, so we can have hot perv love whenever and wherever you want to Stacy" I smiled a little to let her know I was more than ok with the balloon play.

Stacy pulled another uninflated crystal clear balloon out of the drawer and handed it to me.

She pushed the few remaining balloons off of her, and they fell to the floor around the bed. She smiled her naughty little smile at me again and knelt down infront of the bed, placing her head in my lap, playfully. She then started to unbutton and unzip my jeans. "Here, blow this while I blow you." she said, winking.

"Stacy, you done did it now girl, lets see which pops first!" I was already rock hard, it wouldn't take long, and I really wasn't sure which was going to blow first, me or the balloon...

I moaned out loud as Stacy's lips closed over my cock. Damn she knew how to give the most amazing blowjobs. I brought the balloon to my lips, and blew into it, She looked up at me then and stopped to smile a wicked smile before continuing. I blew into the balloon, watching it grow with each breath.

Her lips slid slowly, making my cock jerk as she slid her tounge quickly back and forth, her fingers curled slightly, her palm cupping my full balls, and her fingers sliding into my asshole... Happy Birthday... that was the song she was humming...

I moaned into the balloon, and blew a little faster. Fuck she was making it hard to concentrate! I took in a deep breath and blew, another, and then another, I noticed that the balloon was getting very tight, it was starting to resemble a giant light bulb, the neck was starting to fill, it wouldn't be long now.

Stacy finished humming, holding the last note. I blew one last breath into the balloon, and the explosion was twice what I expected. Stacy looked deep into my eyes, I popped, filling her mouth, the balloon burst, making her jump just a little bit. She swallowed my load, and then smiled.

"Your turn babe, let me see how wet this has gotten you"

Stacy laid back against the pillows, and spread her legs open. I noticed she had shaved off all of her pubic hair. "Mmmm, just the way I like it, bald!" I joked. She laughed, and spread her legs wider. I slipped a finger in between her pussy lips. She was soaking wet!

" I have a naughty idea" I grinned.

"What is it?" she asked, just a little worried...

I did have some kinky thoughts at times, and this was about to top the list... "Gimmie that big purple balloon over there" I said pointing to the star in this balloon parade, the thing had to be at least three times the size of my head.

"So come on, what's your idea?" she asked

"Lift up for a minute, I wanna slide this under you" I smiled, lifting her right off the bed.

She laughed out loud. "I think I know where this is going."

"You bounce, I lick and finger... you cum, balloon pops" I tickled her lightly while talking, making her giggle and squirm

"Sounds like a plan to me." she agreed.

I slipped two fingers inside of her warm quim, and one slick finger in her tight asshole. My thumb ran circles around her clit. The bouncing and moaning told me it was working... she'd be cumming just as soon as I made the right moves... which would be as soon as I heard my favorite exclamation.

"Mmmmm, oh John, fuck baby, that feels sooooo good!" she moaned.

I flicked my fingers around in her swollen hole until I felt her grip them so tight I couldn't even wiggle them, that's when I drove my finger deeper in her ass... the sounds were making me hard all over again.

Stacy's moans got louder, and she started grinding her ass against the big purple balloon, making it squeak. She was dripping wet now, and her juices were running down from between her legs.

I made my move, a simple squeeze between the two fingers in her pussy, and the one in her ass, and the cum train was on it's way to town...

"Ohhh...oh John! Fuck baby, that's it, YESSSS!" she cried as she went over the edge, she ground a little hard against the big purple balloon, and it burst under her, making her cum a second time, all on her own.

"So, now what" I smirked.

"Mmmmm, now I want you inside me." she said, looking down at my cock, with that devilish grin.

I was more than happy to oblige.

Stacy slipped a condom on my cock, and I moaned out loud as I slipped into her. She was so wet, and warm, it felt so good, and it was hard for me not to cum right away. "Damn baby, you're gonna give me staying problems...you're soooo beautiful Stace."

Her pussy clamped down on my cock, making it twitch, I thrust the full length of myself into her.

"Ow, easy... not so hard" she winced.

"Oh ok, sorry baby" I fucked her harder.

"GOD! What're you doing, I can't take it like that John, you know it's going to make me cum!" her body twitched as I pounded into her as hard as I could. my balls beating against her slick wet asshole.

I felt her grip me even tighter, she ran her hands over my back, moaning, and then as another powerful orgasm ripped through her she raked her nails down my back.

"Hey easy, don't mark me up...I have to do another show tomorrow. How would I look with scratches all down my back?"

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot." she said.

We resumed our lovemaking, I swear it felt better and better with every climax, and finally after one of the hottest sessions of my life, we both collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

"Wow! John! baby! that was awesome." she whispered, still panting a little.

I could barely move. It almost wore me out to pull Stacy closer to me, and hold her. I was on my back, and she was resting her head on my chest. She looked at me with her beautiful blue-green eyes, and smiled wickedly.

Stacy reached into the nightstand drawer again, and pulled out another uninflated balloon, This one looked like it was a big one...a purple 24".

Stacy rolled over onto her back and brought the balloon to her lips, and blew into it, slowly, those mischevious eyes looking at me the whole time. She blew it up slowly, breath by breath, and I felt myself slowly getting hard as I watched it fill and take shape.

By the time the neck started to fill I was already fully hard, and dying to slip inside her...although I was holding back for a reason...I wanted to watch her blow this one up until it popped, and then I would lie her down, and pleasure her until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Stacy kept blowing...slowly, breath after breath, the balloon got tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes, and continued to blow...it was massive now...very tight, the neck was filled with air, it wouldn't take much more. Finally it exploded with a deafening bang that made my ears ring.

Stacy jumped, an then rolled over and looked at me with a giggle. "Oops!" she said, trying to sound like an innocent schoolgirl.

That was it! I pulled her close to me again, and slowly climbed on top of her. She smiled, because she knew this meant I was ready for Round Two.

Stacy smiled as she reached into the drawer again, and pulled out another uninflated balloon, the same size, only crystal blue this time. "I have an idea for this one, infact, why don't you lay on your back this time, Champ?" I've been dying to ride you. Been ages since I've had the chance." she said, with that naughty smile.

The next thing I knew Stacy had me lying on my back, and she was sliding up and down on my cock very very slowly...the pleasure of it was driving me wild, and I bucked my hips, trying to encourage her to speed up...she didn't though, she kept the same pace, and she smiled that same naughty smile, as she brought the balloon to her lips, and blew into it...that was when I realized what she was doing, she wanted to see which lasted longer...

It was driving me wild with pleasure...shivers kept running up and down my spine, as Stacy slowly raised and lowered herself over and over again, She even started blowing in time to her movements, inhaling on the upstroke, and exhaling on the downstroke...

Finally, it happened, mid-stroke...the balloon popped with another loud bang that left my ears ringing. Stacy jumped and then slid back down on me...she then sped up, and rode me faster...I moaned out her name as I went over the edge..."Ohhh Stace...damn baby!" She climaxed at the same moment I did, calling my name in pure bliss.

She snuggled into my arms, and cuddled up to me.

"So was it a happy birthday?" she said.

"Oh hell yeah." I said, with a small laugh.


End file.
